1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vegetation protection, and more particularly to a novel netting of fibers or filament strands that may be readily discharged from a pressurized applicator so as to float over a canopy of foliage intended to be protected, and which includes low contact adhesion to the foliage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The control of bird and insect damage to foliage, such as grapes or orchard products, is difficult. Several attempts have been made in the past to prevent such damage by placing sheets or layers of plastic netting over the vegetation area intended to be protected. A major disadvantage of employing conventional netting is the extensive labor involved as well as the cost of the netting. In particular, removal of the netting is extremely time-consuming and is more of a problem than the original placement of the netting on the vegetation.
Some attempts have been made to provide a covering for the vegetation and one such attempt in disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,398 which suggests the use of cellulosic fibers that may be used for protection of vegetation. However, it is noted that the protection is only for frost or freeze and that the coating is applied in either sheet or foam form. No suggestion is made that a "netting" can be employed which is composed of acetate fibers or filaments so as to permit passage of air and sunlight for promoting vegetation growth. Furthermore, there is no mention in the disclosure of how the foam or sheets are applied to the vegetation and it appears that the material is stored in large containers and that other materials such as non-cellulosic material can be used. Such materials mentioned are aluminum flakes or film-forming polymers such as ethyl cellulose. Although spraying techniques are used for applying ground fibers, the fibers are partially hydrated by the addition of a water mist from one or more water jets aimed at the path of the ejected fibers. The resulting hydrating spray contains sufficient water soluble adhesive to bond the fibers to the foliage such as trees.
Another attempt to provide vegetation protection is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,902 which relates solely to the repelling of animals or birds and employs a latex composition. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,274 discloses a coating which is intended for repelling dogs, animals or rodents that is applied directly to the foliage or vegetation surface. This, however, is not related to a netting of cellulose acetate fibers that are formed in a filament for gravitational application to the tops of the vegetation. Regarding the U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,973, it is noted that the disclosure relates to coating agents which are applied directly to the surface areas of the vegetation and are not related to the employment or creation of netting or a filament or open mesh structure.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for controlling pests such as insects or birds from damaging orchards and vineyards that may be sprayed over the vegetation area and which forms fibers or filaments constituting an open mesh netting that will deposit via gravitational forces over a large area of foliage. Such a means and application should be of low labor intensity and should be convenient to use without technical knowledge or skill.